There are many preparations that must take place on the body of a deceased person in order to prepare it for viewing and subsequent internment. Along with the embalming process, selection of clothes, selection of jewelry, makeup, and the like, the person's hair must be styled as well. The whole act of washing the hair, drying it, cutting it, and styling it is exceedingly difficult. Great care must be taken in order to produce a look that is both similar to the hairstyle the client had while living as well as provide a natural appearance. This hairstyling process is somewhat difficult due to the horizontal nature of the client and the fact that the mortician must manually manipulate the position of the client during the process.
Various attempts have been made to provide support tables or other structures for use by a mortician. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,865; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,534; U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,900; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,706; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,690. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses do not provide a full range of positional adjustability as necessary for a hairstyling process. Also, many such apparatuses are physical difficult to manipulate. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are not easily or quickly adjustable during the hairstyling process and require the mortician to frequently pause in order to adjust the client. In addition, many such apparatuses do not provide an advantageous arrangement accommodating the various tools and other objects used by the mortician during such a process. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mortuary hairstyling trolley without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.